1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a linear bearing and rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a linear motion bearing, a generally cylindrical housing is designed to move relative to a rail. The housing includes a rolling element retaining structure comprising a plurality of rolling element-retaining segments. Each rolling element-retaining segment includes a plurality of bearing rolling elements moveable in a track. The segments are mounted within the housing so that movement of the housing with respect to the shaft is effectuated through engagement of the bearings with the rail. As the housing moves, the bearing rolling elements move in respective tracks. This disclosure describes an improvement on these prior art systems.